


careful with me, i, ha, easily break

by masc_devil



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Light Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Rhys (Borderlands), jack is an idiot, mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masc_devil/pseuds/masc_devil
Summary: Jack had promised Rhys a threesome he'd never forget, and well, Rhys couldn't argue that.aka Jack upsets Rhys within five minutes of entering the penthouse, and then both him and Tim make it up to him, while also getting jealous of each other.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Timothy Lawrence/Rhys
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	careful with me, i, ha, easily break

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the lovely ghost (@temporoyale on twitter) for beta'ing this!
> 
> hope you all enjoy!
> 
> title is from Mickey Darling - Peer Pressure

At first, Rhys had been excited by the prospect of a threesome. He thought maybe it would be his daddy bringing someone else in to spoil him - he  _ loved  _ that idea. Maybe they'd both fuck him at the same time, praising him while he was held between them. Rhys didn't like to acknowledge it, but he really  _ did _ love the attention being on him, making him feel special and cherished. 

He didn't love Jack's attention being on someone else. No, he'd learned that he rather hated it, within five minutes of the threesome starting. Jack had dragged someone that looked exactly like himself into the penthouse, stripped them down, and shoved them towards the bedroom. What did Rhys get? A grin. A measly grin. He followed after them anyway, biting his lip as he watched the stranger be rearranged onto his hands and knees, jealousy burning him up inside. 

"Come on Rhys, come sit with Timmy." Jack murmured as he spread Tim's cheeks apart, staring intently at the tight, pink hole. Rhys didn't move much closer, only a step or two, glaring at the pair. Tim seemed to notice, moving up to tell Jack, but he fell forward on the bed with a loud moan when Jack buried his face between his cheeks, intently licking at his hole like he was starving for it, moving one hand down to start playing with Tim's cock. Rhys felt like crying - he'd never felt so neglected by his daddy. It felt like he'd just been replaced, and when Jack pulled away from Tim only to press his clothed dick against Tim's ass, whispering about how he was gonna fuck him so hard that he'd never be able to have anyone else, Rhys felt like throwing up. His hands were balled into fists by his sides, nails cutting into the skin of his palm as he fought the tears that threatened his vision. Not that he really wanted to see what was about to happen.

"Daddy…" Rhys whined, his voice cracking as he stepped closer, reaching out for Jack. 

"Shhh.. in a minute Rhys, let daddy have his fun first." Was Jack saying that Rhys wasn't fun anymore? Was he not worth his daddy's attention? Rhys was spiraling, feeling everything overwhelm him at once. Was Tim more fun because he wasn't.. no, Rhys didn't want to trigger his dysphoria as well. But it was too late, the thoughts were already in his head, tormenting him. As he stood there, shaking and barely able to stand, Jack reached into the bedside table, pulling out the lube. No condom, Rhys noted. Jack used condoms with him. 

Tim was trying to catch his breath, wanting to tell Jack that maybe they needed to stop, but just when he was about to speak, a strangled noise came out as Jack sunk one finger into him. He felt guilty, unable to relax knowing that something was very clearly wrong with Rhys, despite Jack's murmuring into his ear. 

"God, you're too tight Timmy. I'll never be able to get my cock in you.." Jack groaned, taking the finger out, instead tracing the rim of Tim's hole in the hopes of relaxing it. 

Rhys was crying silently, standing there watching. He wasn't entirely sure how he was still on his feet, and his question was quickly made redundant as he fell to the floor, onto his knees, somewhat grateful for the soft carpet under him. Unfortunately, Jack got the wrong idea, not even bothering to properly turn around. 

"You wanna suck Daddy's cock, Rhysie? Just wait a minute, no need to be so selfish, eh? Gotta learn to share, baby." That just broke Rhys, finally making him burst into a fit of choking sobs. Tim practically shoved Jack away, moving to the floor beside Rhys, pulling him in close - well, that was until Rhys slapped him in the face, scrambling away into the walk in closet, slamming the door shut behind him before he leaned against it and just  _ sobbed _ . Jack sat on the bed, dumbstruck by the events, while Tim glared at him, his cheek bright red. 

"How could you be so fucking stupid?! Did you even ask him if he wanted a threesome?" Tim practically yelled, confidence coming out of nowhere. Maybe it was some instinct to protect Rhys, after seeing the poor sub drop right there and then. So what if Jack murdered him? 

"Of course I did! He was into it!" Jack snapped back, finally coming out of the daze he was in and moving over to the closet door, banging his fist against it, making Rhys sob louder. 

"Rhysie... please let me in! I'm sorry.." He shouted through the door, trying to turn the handle and push, meeting a force which he presumed was Rhys' body. He had the strength to push Rhys, but he didn't want to hurt the boy any further. 

"Go away! You don't want me anymore!" The response was pained, and it hurt Jack too to know that he'd done that to his poor boy. 

"Rhysie, baby.. Of course I still want you. I'm sorry.. I got caught up in the excitement and forgot about my special boy." Rhys' only response was another choked off sob, and Jack tried the door again to no avail. "Please Rhysie.. let me in." Behind the door, he heard a little bit of shuffling, and used that as his advantage, quickly opening the door before Rhys could change his mind. Once the door was all the way open, his heart ached at what he saw: his baby, almost coughing with the effort of his crying, looking absolutely broken with his arms holding his knees to his chest. God, he really had been a piece of shit, hadn't he? 

Tim peeked by him, also biting his lip at the sight, fumbling around for some pants at least, tugging on his jeans before moving over. Both him and Jack carried Rhys over to the bed, barely avoiding the weak punches aimed at both of them. Once Rhys had calmed down and stopped trying to push them away - either out of acceptance or just plain exhaustion - they pet him gently while he cried, the choked off sobs eventually dying to sniffles.

"I don't want to share daddy.." He managed out between sniffles, clinging onto Jack as if he was scared he was about to lose the man. Tim cooed reassuringly, moving in front of Rhys and taking hold of his hands, rubbing circles into the organic palm with his thumb. 

"Sweetheart.. I'm not gonna do anything you don't want, okay? Clearly Jack forgot an important part of this." Tim glared at Jack as he said the last part, to which the man actually had the decency to look guilty, pressing a kiss onto Rhys' temple as an apology. "What did you want out of this?" Rhys squirmed a little at the question, a small blush on his cheeks as he thought it over, when the words from Jack echoed in his head. ' _ No need to be selfish'.  _ It made him cry again, hurting deep in his heart. Jack pulled Rhys closer, putting his finger under Rhys' chin to make him look up at Jack's face. 

"Pumpkin…" His voice was soft, comforting, while Rhys bawled. "You can have anything you want, you know that." It seemed those were the wrong words to say, as Rhys' crying got worse, the boy stuttering through his sobs. 

"I can't.. I can't! I'm selfish.." Tim remembered the words from earlier, wincing slightly at Jack, who looked confused at the sudden outburst. Sighing, Tim cupped Rhys' cheeks, wiping away his tears with his thumbs. 

"Hey.. hey, Jack didn't mean it… he just said it in the heat of the moment.. Not that that excuses it, but he doesn't think you're selfish. Neither do I." It seemed to finally click with Jack, and he mumbled a curse under his breath, realising his mistake, pressing a kiss onto Rhys' temple as another weak apology. 

It took a few more light kisses all over Rhys' face for him to smile again, while Tim shuffled a little closer to rub soothing circles into Rhys' hips. Jack's eye twitched in annoyance at the sight of Tim touching his baby, but he ignored it for now. How could he get jealous over such an innocent touch considering he'd literally been rimming Tim minutes before? 

"So, Rhys.. tell us what you want. We'll spoil you, treat you nice. Promise." Tim mentioned again, beaming at Rhys now that the boy had calmed down, receiving a shy smile in response.

"I want.. both of you. At.. at the same time." Face bright red, Rhys hid against Jack's shoulder, watching Tim and Jack exchange glances. Before he could process it, he was tugged down the bed, Tim practically ripping his shorts off while Jack slid off the sweater he wore. He'd forgone the binder today, wanting comfort, and he slightly regretted it now considering Tim could just see everything. Though when he glanced at the man, it didn't seem like he  _ wasn't _ enjoying the sight. Quite the opposite, really, with the lust in his eyes, as well as the admiration for the tattoos covering shoulder and arm. Jack was cupping the slight curves on his chest, thumbs running teasingly over his nipples, making Rhys whine as they hardened from the touch. 

"Looks real cute, doesn't he Tim-Tam?" Jack murmured right into his ear, sending shivers up Rhys' spine. Tim hummed in agreement, his hands moving up Rhys' inner thighs, but stopping short of where Rhys wanted them to go. He peppered kisses against Rhys' tummy, loving how soft and warm the skin was, the small amount of pudge making him smile as he continued to kiss his way down. He felt Rhys' fingers entangle in his hair, nudging him slightly to where he was purposefully avoiding. When Rhys let out another whine, Tim chuckled, looking up at him and Jack. Jack grinned down at him, now pulling and pinching at Rhys' nipples, loving how they bounced with the rough treatment. Rhys’ hips wiggled, pressing against Jack’s half-hard dick, still covered by too many layers, before hitching forward, almost smacking his cunt right into Tim’s face, if Tim hadn’t moved back in time. He was a little worried the double would be offended, but he and Jack just chuckled, the latter murmuring in Rhys’ ear about how needy he was. 

Just as Rhys was about to complain, Tim put his thumbs on either side of Rhys' cunt, and spread it apart while blowing cool air over it, making him squeal and squirm away. Jack groaned at the sudden pressure against his dick, sucking a hickey onto the nape of Rhys’ neck, nipping at the skin around the mark blossoming. Rhys didn't have much time to think about how he'd have to cover them up for work before Tim dipped his tongue between Rhys' folds, groaning at the taste of his slick, dragging his tongue up to circle around Rhys’ dick, giving the little nub as much attention as he could before Rhys physically stopped him by clamping his thighs tight around Tim’s head. 

It was a first for Tim, to almost be smothered by two very,  _ very _ cute and squishy thighs, and yet he thought that might’ve been the best experience of his life so far, and maybe just  _ ever _ . 

“That’s why you have to hold them apart, dum-dum.” Jack’s voice cut through his happy haze of having his head squashed, the man himself reaching down to gently nudge Rhys’ thighs apart, the boy’s eyes going wide, mouth open about to frantically apologise, before he was interrupted by Jack pushing two fingers between his lips. “Shush, honey, just relax.. Tim didn’t mind, baby.” And while Jack was right that Tim didn’t mind, Tim was somewhat jealous that he didn’t get to reassure Rhys himself. Pushing that thought to the side, the doppelganger gently pried Rhys’ legs apart, having to take a moment to just squish them in his hands, marvelling at how soft they were, before digging back in, his tongue delving in as deep as it would stretch, prying around Rhys’ cunt. Tim revelled in the slick sounds echoing in his ears, his lower face coated in wetness. 

After what felt like a few seconds to Tim, his head was pulled away from Rhys’ cunt by his hair, the thick hand he felt immediately identifying the culprit. Before Tim could retort, or ask what the hell Jack was doing, the man snapped his fingers in front of his face. 

“You forget the plan here, Timmy? He wants both of us, inside of him. I don’t need you making him lose any coherent thought before we even start.” Jack practically growled, making Tim lose his offensive stance slightly; Jack was still a terrifying man, even with his dick out. Tim spared a glance at Rhys, who was now shaking slightly, unshed tears in his eyes. “You were eating him out for about 5 minutes, TimTam. Hot show and all, but.. Not what we want.” Jack reminded him, the words seeming unbelievable - had he really been going for five minutes without realising? Shaking his head in disbelief, Tim sat up, shuffling forward on his knees as Jack manhandled Rhys to sit up in his lap. 

"Come on baby, you're gonna get what you want reaaal soon…" Jack murmured, kissing Rhys' temple and slowly trailing down to kiss Rhys' jaw, smiling as the boy let out a happy mewl. It shocked Tim slightly to see Jack so.. tender, with an actual person, and not just Angel. 

He didn't take much time to dwell on that however, quickly slicking up his fingers with the lube that Jack had chucked at his thigh during his daydreaming. Once the lube was warmed up, Tim sunk two fingers into Rhys, trying not to hurt or tease the boy too much, focusing on just stretching him. Listening to Rhys' whining and whimpering felt like torture, each noise going straight to his dick, making it strain more against his jeans zipper. When he could fit four fingers inside of Rhys, and the poor boy was wailing, panting as he tried desperately not to cum, Jack waved his hand at Tim, telling him silently to stop. 

"Are you ready for this, pumpkin?" Jack spoke softly to Rhys, whose eyes weren't entirely focused, making sure his tone was gentle so he didn't trigger anything in the vulnerable state his baby was in. Gently, he adjusted Rhys so his knees were spread, before hoisting him up, giving Tim a  _ wonderful _ view of his wet hole clenching down on nothing. Tim had to take a deep breath, willing himself not to blow his load at the sight - in his defence, it had been a long time since he'd had any action, even from his own hand. Slowly, Jack lowered Rhys down, Tim moving forward to help guide Jack's dick into Rhys' cunt, biting his lip at the squelch that rang out when he bottomed out. "There enough room in there for you, Timmy?" Jack asked, but Tim was far too transfixed by watching Rhys clench down around Jack, his slick dribbling out with each squeeze.

"Oi, you're keeping him waiting, princess." Jack's snark voice echoed through his ears, making him jump in surprise, before quickly recollecting himself. "I  _ said _ , is he stretched enough for both of us?" He repeated, sounding entirely too bored for someone balls deep in a very cute, very hot boy that Tim would take home and cherish. 

"Y-yeah.." The doppelganger replied shakily, tearing his eyes away from Rhys' cunt, instead staring down at his pants in order to undo the button and zipper,  _ finally _ getting some relief. He tugged them off, almost ripping them in his haste, tossing them somewhere on Jack's bedroom floor to worry about later. He sunk one finger into Rhys just in case, but the boy had grown accustomed to the stretch of Jack, and he soon managed another finger inside of him. Maybe Tim was rushing slightly, but he was scared he was going to cum before getting anywhere  _ near _ Rhys if he didn't. Pressing the tip of his cock up against Jack's, he shivered at the feeling, before slowly applying pressure and easing his way inside Rhys, who felt like a vice around them both. 

"Oh, fuck, honey.. so good, pumpkin, such a good boy.." Jack praised Rhys, whose mouth was wide open in what Tim could only presume was a silent scream at being stretched so wide. Jack took the lead, gradually beginning to rock in and out of Rhys, Tim soon following. They both soon went in sync, so they both thrusted in at the same time, making Rhys feel like he was being filled up to the brim. It didn't take long for the boy to cum, his nails on his organic hand scrabbling to clutch onto something, anything - eventually landing on Tim's shoulder and scratching the shit out of it as Jack whispered sweet nothings in his ear - while his cybernetic tore apart the sheet below them as slick gushed out onto it. Rhys milked Tim's cock to finish, the doppelganger unable to hold back anymore, thrusts getting erratic until he buried himself deep and let go. Jack came immediately after Tim did, the feeling of Rhys tightening down on him, and Tim's dick twitching as he came setting him off. 

"Oh, fuck." Jack breathed out, both him and Tim wincing as the latter pulled out, the unavoidable being far too much for any of the three in their oversensitive states. Carefully, Jack lifted Rhys off of his lap, laying him down on the bed and pressing kisses over his face, murmuring praises to the boy. "You did so well, you're daddy's good boy, get some rest." 

Tim decided he'd go get the things they needed to clean up, not wanting to tear Jack away from Rhys who needed him so very much at the moment. Coming back with a warm bowl of water and a washcloth, Tim gently dabbed between Rhys' legs, doing his best to clean up without overstimulating the poor boy. When he started whining, Tim stopped, leaning down to press a kiss on Rhys' forehead as an apology, before gingerly wiping himself clean, then passing the cloth to Jack. While the CEO cleaned himself up, Tim settled down beside Rhys, wrapping his arms around the boy along with a blanket, burying his face in Rhys' hair. 

"You did so well… took us so well." He whispered soothingly, rubbing circles into the middle of Rhys' back, until he felt himself getting tugged forcefully out of the bed. 

"Never said you could stay here, TimTam. Get out." Jack's voice was harsh, warning, once again reminding Tim that he wasn't always a tender softie. However, the harshness of his voice unsurprisingly set Rhys off, who clung to Tim and sobbed. 

"N-no, I was good, I was daddy's good boy! Don't - don't go!" He begged through hiccuped cries, causing Jack to rub at the bridge of his nose in slight annoyance - not at Rhys per se, but rather at himself. 

"Fine. He can stay tonight, baby boy, but don't forget who your daddy is." Jack said, his tone much more gentle as he reached over to run his fingers through Rhys' hair. "Now, come on baby, move over so daddy can get in and cuddle his boy." Rhys did as he was told, and Jack climbed in, smiling as Rhys eagerly turned to face him, shuffling in the bed until his face was buried in the crook of Jack's neck. Jack himself had no choice but to reluctantly wrap his arms around Tim in order to hug Rhys as well, since the boy had pulled Tim close and refused to let his arm go. 

"Don't get used to this, cupcake." The mild threat was all Tim heard before he fell asleep, drifting off to the sound of Rhys snoring into Jack's neck. 


End file.
